


A Choice

by toaquiprashippar



Series: Ghosts of Ice and Fire [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Is it a dream?, POV Daenerys, like dumbledore said just because its a dream doesn't mean its not real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: She has a choice to make: rest with her past, or fight for her future.The one person she never expected shows Daenerys what she means to those she has loved, loves and will love someday, and no less important, those who love her.





	A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> During the Battle for the Dawn, Dany gets really badly hurt and it's like she's dying/dead here...and then she meets someone, that gives her a choice.  
> I hope y'all like it.  
> I'm so obsessed with Daenerys, Jon, Houses Targaryen, Stark, and all GoT, I just can't rn. :x

 

What was this place?

It looked a lot like the Throne Room she heard so much about, Viserys would tell her the tales of the dragon skulls disposed on the way to their glorious seat. A thousand swords melted into it. 

The same Throne Room she saw at the House of the Undying, except there snow had melted, it was a beautiful sunny day outside, and she could hear children playing somewhere, the Long Night was nothing but a bad dream. 

She wasn't alone. She felt watched, nothing like she did growing up, when her and Viserys were being chased by the Usurpers assassins; but as she was being looked upon, from a close distance. 

"My beautiful sister", she turned around to see a tall, strong, kind-faced version of her foolish brother, somehow she knew it wasn't _that_ brother. 

 **Rhaegar**.

Was she dead, then?

"Rhaegar?" Dany was confused.

"You've grown into a fine young woman, Dany. Our Lady Mother would be proud of you, I am sure she is." He approached, but she could not move, she could only feel the tears in her eyes. 

"Don't cry, little sister. You already cried so much. You are not alone now." He smiled and she could hold it no longer, the tears strolled down her face. She felt his arms around her and that's when she found her voice.

"I always dreamed about you. Wondered what my life would be like If it was you beside me, protecting me, not Viserys." He let her go but he held her hand. 

"They say when a Targaryen is born, the Gods toss a coin. Our brother was graced with our family's madness, naught of our strenght, like yourself." He smiled at her.

"Am I dead?" Dany thought of Jon, leaving him behind would be so unfair. And her dragons, her children would have Jon but she would miss them.

"Do you want to be dead?" Rhaegar let go of her hand, and walked towards the Throne, she followed.

“Do I get to choose?” Somehow she found it hard to believe. He turned around and smiled at her.

“There’s always a choice.” He answered.

“I didn’t always have a choice.” It was almost a whisper.

“I didn’t have a choice when I was exiled to live across the Narrow sea, without safety, kindness and anything but a name and assassins after me and Viserys. I didn’t have a choice when I was forced to leave behind my lemon tree and my red door.” The tears ran free now, and her voice grew louder and stronger.

“I didn’t have a choice when Viserys sold me, like a broodmare. And I definitely didn’t have a choice when I was all alone in the world and I had nothing to go on with but I still couldn’t give up, not for my children, not for my people, not for my house, I could never never look back, or I was lost.” It felt like the pain of a lifetime was flowing out of her, alongside the tears and she was shaking.

The skies seemed to darken, like a storm was coming, and the children no longer played so loud, like they were further away.

"You did so much more than many of our House ever did, little sister. You did more than any men ever have, you freed slaves, gave them a new life, a second chance. Now It's time you have one of your own. You can come with me, and rest in peace. You'll be with Drogo, Rhaego, Viserion and Mother today. I will be there with you too. But you can also stay: You'll continue to hurt, you will still lose people you love, but you will get far more than you ever hoped it was possible. Jon is praying for you, and my son haven't prayed in a very long time. I can't tell you what comes, but I can say no matter what you chose, we will be here, watching over you. You were never alone, little one.” He was holding her hand and it was hard to look back, to go back to the war, to the pain and the fear of losing so much more than she already had.

You were the Mother Of Dragons, Daughter of Death, Slayer of Lies, Bride of Fire. Now you can chose: come with me, leave this pain behind or continue to be so, and rebuild this world, you'll have Jon beside you. Whatever choice you make, you are alone in the world no more.” He said.

 “Who are these children playing outside?” She asked him.

“Aegon and Rhaenys, Rhaego is playing with them too. Our Lady Mother longs to see you, but she will wait how long it takes for your arrival, Dany. There are three other children playing there, waiting for their time to ascend. Another choice for you to make. My son would survive without you, but I can assure you, he would never be truly happy, Daenerys. Would you be happy here, with us, waiting for his old age?”

She could be with her family, in peace, today. But she wouldn’t be with Jon. He was praying for her. She was praying for him too. His embraces, his voice, his love.

How could she ever imagine, in her wildest dreams, that stubborn northern self-called King would come to own her heart and soul? To be a dragon such as herself, heal her bruised hopes of love and happiness, her bruised heart?

_I can’t stay here, I can’t leave him._

She saw her eyes mirrowed in her brothers when she looked up, and she knew he knew her answer.

“I was wrong, dear sister. About so many things. But yours is the song of ice and fire, and the dawn awaits you.” He kissed her hands, and before she could blink or even breathe, it was all darkness.

_Dany, please, don’t leave me. I can’t do this without you._

_Daenerys._

_I need you._

Jon was crying, holding her in his arms. Somewhere she could hear Drogon and Rhaegal screech.

_Jon is praying for you, and my son haven't prayed in a very long time._

She could remember the words, but the face was fading, like a distant dream.

_You do not have to pray anymore, my love. I can look back now, I am not lost, I am found. I will never leave you, as long as I have a choice._

Then, she opened her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I'm posting this...  
> This came out after me watching Harry Potter and I'm so obsessed with Game of Thrones/asoiaf that I see it in everything, and after that Dumbledore/Harry scene, I just thought: Dany keeps imagining what her brother was like, she hears so many opinions of her and the histories seem to never quite match. How about him showing up to her in the gates of the after life?  
> I hope you guys liked it.  
> If you liked it or not, comments are loved and appreciated.  
> Just, please, be kind. <3 <3 <3  
> Can't believe I'll have to spend the next almost 2 years obsessing over GoT without a single episode, only stalking and lurking lol.


End file.
